Love is Evol
by DemiGodLover
Summary: Songfic, About Thalia and Nico's forbidden relationship. Space Bound by Eminem, Rated T for cussing. Enjoy. Slight  Maybe more  OOC.


Hey, guys! This was something I did late at night. It kinda helped with my Writers Block, so maybe a new chapter for my other story soon(:. I like this, kinda. Just a heads up; all the _Italic_ Sentaces, and paragraphs, Are flashbacks, memories, whatever you want to call them.

Story behind all this: Thalia&Nico have a forbidden relationship, because of Thalia being a Hunter. Yet they still date, but keep it secret. Until one day, Thalia decides it'll be better if they break up, so they wont be punish, etc., etc. Nico, loving Thalia alot, goes all Eminem. *Nods.*

**Song used: **_Space Bound by Eminem_

Disclaimer: _**I OWN NOTHING.**_

Slight(Maybe more) OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>We touch I feel a rush<strong>

I grabbed Thalia's hand and smiled at her.

**We clutch it isn't much**

She gave me a weak smile and looked forward.

**But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us**

What we had, it was forbidden. She was a hunter, forbidden from men, forever. But, here we were. And we've been like this for a while, sneaking around, making sure Artemis or anybody, for that matter, finds out about us.

**Its lust it's torturous**

I wasn't sure if what we had was love, or just lust. I've never been in love. But, I know I love her, a lot. If she feels the same, that I don't know...

**You must be a sorcerous cause you just did the impossible**

**Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous**

She's the only one I trust, the thing that's impossible for me to do. I don't trust no one, not what after happened with Bianca. We finally arrived at the beach and Thalia let her hand slip from mine. She took a deep breath and said the words nobody wants to hear…

"Nico, we need to talk."

**If you fuck me over**

**Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt**

**'Cause I been treated like dirt before ya**

I froze in my spot. She can't do this. I held my breath and looked at her.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked clutching my fist

She looked down, then back up at me.

"I think you know, Nico. Don't act like you didn't see this coming." As she spoke those words my heart broke.

**And love is evil**

**Spell it backwards ill show ya [EVOL]**

I shook my head and laughed quietly. "You're joking, right?" I asked looking straight at her, with an emotionless face.

She looked down again, not answering me.

**Nobody knows me i'm cold**

**Walk down this road all alone**

I took a deep breath and asked her again. "You're joking, right? Thalia, tell me you're joking!" I said anger dripping on every word.

"I'm a hunter, Nico! This was never supposed to happen! Don't tell me you thought this was going last forever!" Thalia said, throwing her hands up in the air.

**It's no one's fault but my own**

**It's the path I've chosen to go**

I can't believe this. But, I should've known, right? A son of Hades _never_ gets to be loved.

"You could quit, Thalia! This _can_ last forever!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

**Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so**

"No, Nico, I can't! I'm sorry, but I can't! Now, let go of me!" Thalia said, with tears forming.

I let go of her shoulders and stepped back. I blinked a few times and stayed silent.

"Nico, are you okay?" She asked walking slowly towards me.

I shook my head and turned around and ran. Where to? I don't know, and I honestly don't care.

**Don't ask me why I have no love for these mother fuckin' hoes**

**Bloodsuckin' succubuses what the fuck is up with this**

"_Nico, have you ever forgiven Percy? I mean, after what happened?" Thalia said, looking up at me._

_It was a clear night; we were sitting down at the beach, looking at the sky._

"_Of course, Thalia," I lied through my teeth, forcing my smile._

"_Don't lie to me, Di Angelo. Have you truly forgiven him?" She said, shaking her head._

"_I, I can't really answer that, Thalia." I said looking away. She just nodded and looked up at the sky._

**I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this**

**Its sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be**

I shook my head at the memory and stopped leaning against a tree. I closed my eyes shut and pulled at my hair.

**Like tryin' to start over**

**I gotta hole in my heart i'm some kind of emotional roller-coaster**

**Somethin' I won't go on til' you toy with my emotion so it's over**

"_Thalia, you aren't toying with my feelings are you?" I asked._

_It was the night Thalia told me she liked me. I couldn't believe what she was telling me._

_Thalia laughed. "I'm for real, Nico. I like you, a lot." _

I punched the tree and started running again.

**It's like an explosion every time I hold ya wasn't jokin' when I told ya**

**Ya take my breathe away**

"_You're my world, Thalia. You take my breath away." I said smiling; I was never this lovey dovey with anyone before. She has this effect on me._

"_Oh, Nico, stop being so love sick." Thalia laughed, playfully punching my shoulder._

**You're a supernova... and I'm a**

"Nico, please stop running!" A voice yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks.

**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your hearts to the moon**

**And I'm aiming right at you**

**Right at you**

**250, 000 miles on a clear night in June**

**And I aim it right at you**

**Right at you**

**Right at you**

I turned around slowly, and saw Thalia stop and catch her breath.

"Nico-" She couldn't finish because, I interrupted her.

"Just stop, Thalia. I don't need your pity. I get it. But, you don't. You don't understand what I'll do for you!" I said clenching my fist.

**I do whatever it takes**

**When i'm with you I get the shakes**

**My body aches when I ain't**

_I kissed her once more and looked at her electric blue eyes. _

"_I'm going to miss you, Thals." I smiled at her._

_She smiled back and hugged me. "Don't worry. We're going to visit in a month." With that said she kissed me on the cheek and ran out into the woods, after her fellow hunters._

_Once she was out of sight, my heart ached badly. I sighed, and started walking back to the Hades cabin._

**With you I have zero strength**

**There's no limit on how far I would go**

**No boundaries no lengths**

Thalia's eyes filled with tears and pain. She quickly wiped them away.

"Nico, I'm sorry. But, this is how it's supposed to be. We were never meant be." She said, running her fingers through her hair.

**Why do we say that until we get that person that we think**

**Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em it's never the same**

"_I love you, Nico"_

I punched the tree next to me.

"_Look at the stars, Nico. Whenever I'm gone, just look up at the stars, and I'll be with you."_

I turned around and started walking away.

**You want them when they don't want you**

**Soon as they do feelings change**

"_I'll always love you, Nico."_

Lies, it was all lies. Everything she said, she didn't mean it.

**It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate**

I didn't want to be her friend. I love her way, way too much. It would never be the same. I stopped and leaned against a tree and sat down.

**I wasn't lookin' but I stumbled onto you must've been fate**

"_You know, I never wanted to love you. It's a bad result when a hunter breaks her vow." Thalia said stuffing her hands in her pockets._

"_Must've been fate, huh?" I said smirking and pulling her close to me._

**But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take**

**Let's cut to the chase**

I stood up and walked back to where Thalia was.

"Thalia, I think we need to talk over this. I love you too much, to just let you go"

**But a door shuts in your face**

"No, Nico, I don't think we do." Thalia said taking off a golden chain I'd bought her.

**Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open**

**That I won't be makin' a mistake**

"_Nico, what was it like when you were in the casino?" She asked quietly, grabbing my hand._

"_Well, Thalia, if I tell you those kind of thing, you got to promise me, that you won't hurt me." I said, searching her eyes for answers._

"_Promise," Thalia said smiling._

**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your hearts to the moon**

**And I'm aiming right at you**

**Right at you**

**250, 000 miles on a clear night in June**

**And I aim it right at you**

**Right at you**

**Right at you**

Thalia dropped the necklace in my hand. She looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye, Nico." She whispered then walked off slowly.

**So after a year and 6 months it's no longer me that you want**

"_I'll never leave you, Nico. I love you too much."_

I looked at the necklace, my heart aching more than ever. I threw the necklace as far as I could.

**But I love you so much it hurts**

My heart kept aching. It was the worst feeling ever. Gods, why does this have to happen? Stupid hunters, with their stupid vows, I punched the tree once more.

**Never mistreated you once**

"_I got something for you, Thalia" I said, pulling out the necklace._

"_What is it?" She asked, her smile getting bigger. I turned her around and moved her hair out of the way; slowly I put the necklace around her neck._

_Thalia gasped and looked at me. "I love it, Nico!" She said throwing her arms around me._

**I poured my heart out to you**

**Let down my guard swear to god**

"_You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Thalia." There I go again, being all lovey dovey. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me, kissing her cheek._

**I'll blow my brains in your lap**

**Lay here and die in your arms**

"_I would rather die than have you leave me." I whispered it was the night I told her every single thing about myself._

"_Nico, Don't say that!" She gasped, pulling me in for a hug._

_I laughed and shook my head. "Don't worry, Thals. With my luck, Dad would most likely bring me back to life, or something." I said with a shrug off my shoulders._

**Up to my knees and I'm bleedin'**

**I'm tryin' to stop you from leavin'**

**You won't even listen so fuck it**

Suddenly everything went black. The last thing I remember is running, running towards where Thalia walked off to.

**I'm tryin' to stop you from breathin'**

**I put both hands on your throat**

I ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around towards me.

"Nico, what do you want?" She asked, with hurt in her voice.

"You know what I want!" I yelled, kind of too loud.

"Nico, Let me go!" I didn't listen. I started shaking her, she was crying.

**I sit on top of you squeezin'**

**Till I snap ya neck, like a Popsicle stick**

"You love me, Thalia!" I yelled again, shaking her more.

I wanted her to feel my pain, she promised me, and here she is, leaving me!

**Ain't no possible reason I could think of**

**To let you walk up out this house and let you live**

Suddenly it hit me. I let go of her shoulders.

"Thalia…" I choke out, but I stop myself.

**Tears streamed down both of my cheeks**

**Then I let you just go and just give**

I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I shook my head, and tried to speak again. "Thalia, I-"

"No, Nico. Please, just give me space. I'm sorry. This can't happen! What don't you understand?" She screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. She looked at me, her eyes filled with pain and sadness. With one last glance she walks off, not even looking back.

**And before I put that gun to my temple**

**I told you this**

I stood there, I couldn't believe it. She's gone, I lost her. I sat down, and stared out at the ocean. Replaying everything we've been through.

**And I would do anything for you**

**To show you how much I adored you**

**But it's over now**

"_I'd do anything to protect you" I said has a wrapped my arms around her._

"_Anything?" She whispered looking up at me._

_I smiled, "Yes, anything."_

**It's too late to save our love**

**Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star cause imma**

The rest is a blank, anything after that I don't remember. The next thing I saw was a bright light. Along with that blinding light was a moment of darkness. Then, I saw Bianca; she smiled kindly at me and offered me her hand.

"Welcome home, Nico" She said sweetly, grabbing my hand and pulled me into the light.

**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your hearts to the moon**

**And I'm aiming right at you**

**Right at you**

**250 thousand miles on a clear night in June**

**And i'm so lost without you**

**So lost without you**

**Without you**

**Without you**

* * *

><p>Hmm, so? Good, Alright, Could be better? I know it's not the best, but it seems good to me!(: And any 'Non-Grammar words' In the lyrics, they're like that for a reason. It's Eminem. He isn't going to speak proper english. Jussayin.<p>

Thanks for Reading,

Alexus.


End file.
